


Discovery

by Mhoram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Character(s) of Color, Danny Mahealani Finds Out, Danny is Boyd's anchor, Dating, Gen, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny discovers that Boyd is a werewolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

As the last of the players exited the lockeroom, Danny gathered all of his stuff, a strange noise behind him made him freeze in place. Uncertain on what to do, he reached out and grabbed the closest object near him. With lacrosse stick in hand he edged closer over where the strange noise was coming from. He slowly made his way past the row lockers until he reached the end. Someone was crouched on the ground, their hands tucked around themselves so Danny could see much. 

The moonlight shined down on the spot where the person lay. As Danny inched closer, he came to the sudden realization that it wasn't a person at all. It seemed to be some kind of animal. He spotted the sharp claws in the moonlight. He took a step back, suddenly it rose and turned to face him. Danny shuddered as he saw it's eyes, they glowed bright yellow. It's sharp teeth, dripped saliva, Danny backed away until he was right up against the wall. He closed his eyes, and tried not to imagine the jaws closing around his throat.

When he opened his eyes, the monster was no long in front of him, he searched for the monster but he saw nothing except for a huddle mass on the floor. He ran over to see Boyd on the floor. Danny kept his eyes peeled for the monster just in case it returned. He lifted Boyd off his feet onto a nearby bench. 

"Boyd, are you alright?"

Boyd looked up at him wearily, his whole body seemed to tremble. He kept a firm grip on the bench beneath him.

"Danny, you need to get out of here." Boyd said through gritted teeth.

Danny looked around before turning back to Boyd.

"No, there's some kind of animal out there. I won't leave you here alone."

Boyd looked at him for a moment "I need you to leave please."

Danny hesitated, "I don't want to leave you."

"Go, now"

Danny back away slowly heading towards the door.

"I'm getting help, don't go anywhere."

He rushed out the door, leaving the lockeroom. He went out into the hallway and looking around for any sign of the beast. He turned back towards the door he had just came out of to check on Boyd. Danny saw Boyd shaking on the bench, he heard the sounds of growls emanating from inside the room. He turned his head towards the door and listened carefully. The growling was growing louder, he saw Boyd rise from the bench and hurl it up against the wall. 

Danny bit down on his lower lip as he watch Boyd move about the room at amazing speed. Lockers were torn off their hinges, when the light finally caught Boyd's moving form. Danny saw the bright yellow of his eyes. He stared in amazement, realizing that it was Boyd completely transformed. 

Danny stayed where he was as he watched Boyd trash the lockeroom before moving off towards the showers. 


End file.
